The present invention relates to a system for displaying/analyzing performance information of servers and storage devices.
In recent years, configurations in which a plurality of servers share a single storage device have increased because of the development of the SAN (Storage Area Network) technique. The reason why such configurations are increasing is that the localization of the operational business such as backup and fault control is facilitated and the operation management cost can be compressed.
On the other hand, however, since a plurality of servers share a single storage device, volume assignment and storage performance management become complicated. A method for simplifying the volume assignment in the SAN environment is disclosed in US 2003/0005119A1.
In computer systems, the storage device is a low speed storage medium as compared with caches and memories in the CPU. Often, therefore, the storage device becomes a bottleneck for the whole system. Therefore, it is important to acquire various performance index values in the construction phase and the operation phase and make an analysis to determine whether predetermined performance values have been obtained so that the storage device may exhibit as high performance as possible.
In a configuration in which a plurality of servers share and use a single storage device, I/O transactions from a plurality of servers overlap on a specific resource within the storage device and consequently serious performance degradation is caused in some cases.
As an example, I/O loads from a plurality of servers concentrate on a specific physical disk group within a storage device, and the I/O performance seen from the server side is not sufficiently exhibited due to the I/O contention.
Owing to a tool provided by the storage device, the I/O quantity processed by a specific resource within the storage device can be perused/analyzed. In this method, however, it is difficult to discriminate the cause of an I/O contention performance problem caused by setting on the outside of the storage device, i.e., specifically a server group that burdens an I/O load on a specific resource within the storage device or a portion that becomes a bottleneck of the performance.